Birthday Bash
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: It's Cyborg's birthday and the others are planning a surprise party, but there may not be any celebrations when Slade shows up...and with a new partner.
1. 1

As the morning sun rose, so did a certain happy young man. His name is Cyborg. He looked at the calendar and saw that it was only a few days away from his birthday. He got up and walked into the living room wondering what his friends had in store for him this year.  
  
None of the other titans were up yet. He always liked getting up before them, it was one of the rare times that he had solitude to himself. He followed his daily routine of walking to the roof and praying to his parents, then going to work on his car to make sure that he had the latest technology. By the time he was finished the others were up and it was time for breakfast.  
  
As he entered the living room, he saw the others gathered around each other; but then separated when they say him come in. He smiled to himself and walked into the kitchen like he didn't see a thing.  
  
When he finished breakfast, he called them to the table to eat. He watched the facial expressions carefully to see if one of them would give all of it away. Robin's face was a non-expressional face as usual, meaning that he was hiding something. Starfire's face was a smile, BB's was too; but he was unable to see Raven's face because her hood was on her head. He never did like seeing her with her hood on. Although he never told her, but he thought that she was very beautiful.  
  
After breakfast, the day went on like all others. Small crimes were all over the city, but nothing too serious that would require their help. It was the early afternoon and Cyborg was in his room reading a magazine on cars.  
  
"Man I'm bored. Maybe one of the others wants to go do something." He thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
After a few more minutes of reading, he left his room to find any one of the others hoping that they would want to do something.  
  
He saw Starfire first and asked if she wanted to do anything, but she was going to be busy meditating with Raven. He saw BB playing Gamestation, but he was an RPG; so he decided to leave him alone. Robin was the only one left. He went to the training room, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Where could he be?" He asked himself with one eyebrow raised while he rubbed his head.  
  
He turned around and left. Since all of them were busy, he decided to go for a walk on the town. If only Cyborg had searched the roof, because that's where Robin was. He watched as Cyborg got in the T-Car and drove off. When he saw that he was gone, he ran inside to get the others together.  
  
"Ok, who are we going to invite to the party?" Robin asked.  
  
"I say whoever wants to come! This is going to be a great party!" BB exclaimed looking at all the games he had planned.  
  
"Do we really need all of these ridiculous games?" Raven asked sully.  
  
"Of course! All birthday parties have to be fun!"  
  
"If you so much as have one game on my birthday, I'll leave you in a permanent form; but it won't be to your liking."  
  
"Do we have enough unhealthy foods for the celebration of our friend's birth?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I think we have enough, well at least for us. I guess we'll have to get the rest tomorrow." Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, but how do we get all of the snacks we need and do it without Cy noticing. Because we're going to need the T-Car for them more than likely." BB wondered.  
  
"Good point. We'll have to think of an excuse...but what?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow while rubbing his chin.  
  
"I have an idea. Since me and Star are going out tomorrow, we'll pick the snacks up then."  
  
"Ok, but what about me and Beast Boy? You know that Cyborg will be spying on us." Raven said while leaning back and folding her arms.  
  
"Why don't you two join us?!" Starfire exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" BB asked.  
  
"How about you and Raven join us on our date?!"  
  
"You're kidding right?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah, me with that?!" BB said while pointing at Raven  
  
"Excuse me?" Raven asked while sharply turning towards BB.  
  
"Look at you! I wouldn't be caught dead going out with you! I take that back; if I was dead then yeah I would." BB said with a laugh.  
  
Raven's eyes glowed as she lifted BB in the air, and slammed him into the ceiling.  
  
"Laughing now?"  
  
"No." He said weakly as she held him.  
  
"We'll go." She said as she dropped him.  
  
"What? Sorry Raven, but I don't like you that way."  
  
"At times I don't like you at all, but it's the only way to get away from Cyborg."  
  
"She does have a point Beast Boy." Starfire said.  
  
"Then it's settled. We'll double date tomorrow, but BB; you're going to have to ask Raven out—in front of Cyborg." Robin said as he heard the T-Car driving into the garage.  
  
"He's back! Quick, back to your places!" He said as he started to run back to the roof.  
  
"Oh, one more thing. Make it convincing you two." Robin said as he left out of sight.  
  
"I knew that you wanted me." BB said comically at Raven while she got up to leave.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Admit it Raven, the only reason you act cold to me is because you want me. You just don't know how to say it."  
  
"You wanna know how I feel about you. I'd rather die a lonely agonizing death than date you." She said angrily as she stormed off biting her bottom lip almost to the point of bleeding.  
  
"She wants me." BB said as he leaned back on the couch and began playing his game again.  
  
Cyborg walked in a few minutes later, to see that nothing had changed. He was hoping to see them huddled up again, but only BB was still seen.  
  
He headed to his room for some privacy.  
  
"I guess I should just wait and see if they do anything, but it's so much fun torturing them while trying to find out." He thought to himself as he entered his room.  
  
He sat at his desk and leaned back in his chair remembering the birthdays that he had when he was human. "It'll never be the same without you here mom. Nor will it be the same with you gone too dad." He thought to himself while looking at a photo of all three of them.  
  
A knock on the door knocked him out of his daydream. He yawned and walked over to the door too see that it was Robin.  
  
"Hey Cy, could you help me with my energy disks. I having some trouble on the energy output."  
  
"Yeah, let's see what the problem is."  
  
Robin went into Cy's room to see work on his disks. Nothing was wrong with them, it was just a ploy to keep Cy in there until the moved his presents into BB's room.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them." Cyborg said while looking over them.  
  
"Well do you think that you could boost the power?" Robin asked trying to by more time until they come and get him.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
A few minutes later, Starfire came to get Robin signaling that they were done moving his presents. After Robin left, Cy went to his bed and laid down. He was tired since he spent the whole day wondering what his friends would be doing for him.  
  
End Of Chapter 1. Well the other's are planning a surprise party for Cy, but it's hard keeping it from him. Hopefully he won't find out. Stay tuned. 


	2. 2

Cyborg awoke the next day later than usual. The sun was already up in the sky, but he stood up while popping his neck and proceeded with his morning routine. He was on the roof enjoying the warmth of the sun. Even with his armor plate, he could still feel it's warmth reach his heart. He took a deep breath and relaxed. A cool breeze blew by, reminding him that he should go work on something. He never did like to be lazy. Even if it was just tuning the brakes on the T-Car, making adjustments to his own body, or playing video games; he loved working with his hands...even if they were mechanical now.  
  
He placed two fingers on his lips and kissed them, then he moved then to where his heart would be, then to the air, saluting his love for his parents and went inside. On the way down, he heard that the others were up. Normally, he would've rushed down there quietly to see if he could hear what they were planning, but he decided to leave them alone and see what happens. In the living room, they others heard his footsteps and changed the subject of what they were talking about in order to disguise what they were really talking about.  
  
"We need to distract him for a while. Starfire, why don't you keep him busy?" Robin asked.  
  
"I will." Starfire said, then floated over to Cyborg.  
  
"Friend Cyborg, may I have a moment of your time?"  
  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
  
"You still haven't taught me how to grill bones that look like 'T's."  
  
"You mean t-bone steaks right Star?"  
  
"Yes, I so want to learn how to grill them!"  
  
Cy took Star to the roof where the grill was, while the others continued planning.  
  
"Do we have all of the guests?" Robin asked.  
  
"Not everyone, I still have to make several calls." BB said.  
  
"Everything else is in place though." Raven said looking at the list that was checked off.  
  
"Good. BB, you get started on making those calls. Later on tonight, you know what you two have to do right?"  
  
"Yeah." Raven said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Admit it Raven, you want to go out with me."  
  
"Do I have to go through with this Robin?"  
  
"Can you think of a better idea?"  
  
"Yeah, not doing it at all. Just stay here and have BB go with you."  
  
"Well it would be we—they're coming back." Robin said while getting up.  
  
"You have no choice now Rae."  
  
"Don't ever call me that again."  
  
"Why? Cy calls you that all the time. Oh, I get it. You like him don't you?"  
  
Raven said nothing. She just left to go to her room.  
  
"Who cares if I like him." She thought to herself.  
  
"The only thing I would want to do for his birthday is tell him how I feel." She said quietly as she sat on her bed. She laid down to take a short nap thinking about what's going to happen tonight.  
  
After Starfire left Cy, she went to find Robin to find out what happened while she was gone. He was outside in the gauntlet passing time until tonight. They knew that this would be their last chance to get everything since his birthday was tomorrow.  
  
"Robin, what did I miss?" She said as she floated over to him.  
  
"Nothing really, everything is in place; except for the snacks." He said after knocking over several wooden statues.  
  
Inside the tower Cy asked BB if he wanted to go to the arcade, but he declined because he was trying to get a game to work on their gamestation.  
  
"Hey Cy, could you fix it for me. I don't think what I'm doing is working."  
  
"Yeah, I'll take a look at it." Cy said as he walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Ah, I see what the problem is. It's not plugged up." Cy said as he plugged it in.  
  
"That would help." BB said as he sat down on the couch after starting it up.  
  
BB started playing, but before he could get into the game; the alarm went off. Cy went to check the monitor to see what it was while the others ran in.  
  
"What is it?" Robin asked.  
  
"Just some thugs robbing a bank, but they have high-tech weapons." Cyborg said as he turned around.  
  
"Titans! Go!" Robin said as they all left to stop them.  
  
When they arrived on the scene, the thugs were shooting at the cops who were seriously overmatched because the thugs had weapons far more advanced then the guns the cops had.  
  
"Teen Titans! Go!" Robin yelled as he jumped in the air throwing several freeze disks at one of the 3 thugs, but he had a shield that prevented them from hitting him.  
  
The thug retaliated by shooting robin with his gun, stunning him. Starfire flew and caught him, while BB turned into a cheetah, then a billy-goat and head-butted him from behind.  
  
Raven used her powers to wrap up one, but he broke loose with his shield and threw a ball that exploded in her face, blinding her. Cy caught her and laid her on the ground, then shot his sonic cannon at him, but it bounced back sending him through a wall. He tried to get up, but his left leg was damaged from the blast.  
  
"Damn!" He said to himself as he struggled to get up, but couldn't.  
  
Robin was finally up and distracted one of the thugs while Starfire hit him from behind knocking him out. Raven did the same while BB knocked out another one. The last one tried to run, but Robin dragged him back with a grappling hook. After he tied them up, the cops were able to arrest them. They all got in the T-Car and talked while they waiting for Cy to take them back.  
  
It took longer than usual because Cy had to slowly limp to the car. The whole time he was walking there, he wondered why didn't any of them help him. He got in and drove back to the tower.  
  
He slowly limped in behind the others and went to his room, but none of them seemed to notice what was wrong with him.  
  
"Damn, this is going to take a while to fix." He said as he opened his leg up to survey the damage. Several of the main wires were fried, and the core that operated the motion for his leg to move was bent.  
  
"This is going to take all night. I guess I should get some food and drinks since I'll be in here for the rest of the day." He said to himself as he went to the kitchen.  
  
In the living room, Robin felt that it was time for them to leave to get everything.  
  
"Ok, it's the evening. So, now we have to wait for Cy to come in." He said while the others were in a huddle.  
  
A few minutes later, Cy walked to the kitchen. The others saw him, and the plan went into action.  
  
"Hey Cy, I just wanted to let you know that me and Star will be going out tonight if something happens ok?" Robin said while looking at BB and Raven telling them that it was time for their part.  
  
"Yeah, okay." He said as he waved his hand while looking in the fridge. After getting out a few sandwhiches, some left over pizza, and chicken. He turned around to go back to his room. When he turned around, he saw BB with him right foot dragging an invisible line in front of him, he had his head down and his arms were behind his back.  
  
"Um, Raven?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" BB said trying to sound as shy as possible.  
  
All eyes were on Raven as she just looked at BB with a raised eyebrow, then she slowly nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Sweet! We can double-date with Robin and Starfire!" He exclaimed as he jumped for joy.  
  
Cyborg nearly dropped his food when he heard that. He wanted to ask Raven that same question, but it seems that he'll never get to.  
  
"I guess we'll be needing the T-Car then. Do you mind if we borrow it for tonight?" Robin asked Cy.  
  
"Do what you want." He said in a rather cold manner.  
  
He held his head down and walked back to his room, totally ignoring the pain in his leg. The others left about 30 minutes later, while he was in his room working on his leg.  
  
"I'll never get done with this." He said out of frustration.  
  
He threw his tools down and just sat there in disbelief. After about an hour of sitting there, he started up again.  
  
"Well, there's no use getting mad at her. She chose who she wanted." He said as he started back working on his leg.  
  
It took him the rest of the night to completely finish working on his leg. The others returned an hour later. Starfire went to do check on Cyborg to see if he was in his room. When she knocked on his door, no one answered. Wondering why he didn't answer, she opened it to see that he was asleep. Having confirmation that the coast was clear, she ushered the others past his room to hide the snacks with the presents.  
  
They all turned in for the night with smiles on their faces, except for Raven. She saw Cyborg's reaction when Beast Boy asked her out. That's why she paused, she had to force herself to say yes because it was for his birthday. She laid down hoping to tell him everything tomorrow at the party.  
  
End Of Chapter 2. Well, everything is in place. The gifts are wrapped and ready. The food has been gathered. The guest list is complete. Oh, speaking of which. If you want to be at Cyborg's party, all you have to do is e-mail me. I will ONLY accept e-mails. Tell me what you would want to do at the party, what present you would bring, etc. But don't tell me in the review, because people read them and I don't want them to know anything until it happens. You have until the I say at the end of the chapter before the party to e-mail with everything. 


	3. 3

The day was finally here. Cy got up and looked at his calendar that had a bold red circle around and said "Boo-Ya!" in the middle of the middle of it. Normally Cy would be ecstatic about his birthday, but today was not a happy birthday. All of his friends were treating him like crap over the past few days.  
  
He sat on his bed wondering why.  
  
"Why would they do this to me? I thought that I was there friend." He thought to himself.  
  
This was going to be one of the longest days that he ever had. He got up from his bed and walked into the living room where the others were. They were trying to hide the excitement that they felt inside by looking at him like it was a normal day.  
  
He didn't say a single word to them as they went about their daily routine. Beast Boy made breakfast without any objection from Cyborg at all, in fact Cyborg didn't make breakfast at all. He just got a bowl of cereal instead. The others were talking to each other. Not one of them said a single word to Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg just held his down, as he swirled his spoon around in his bowl of cereal, which was getting soggier with every passing minute. Unable to eat, he stood up and dumped his breakfast in the sink and walked away.  
  
Totally wrapped up in his emotions, Cy didn't know where he wanted to go. He wanted to go to his room, but it was too closed in. He wanted to go to the garage, but it had too many fond memories. He wanted to go to the roof, but he would've been too tempted to jump off the edge.  
  
The only alternative left was to leave. He walked to his room and sat back down on his bed. As he sat there, his face was void of any expression.  
  
"I don't want to leave them. I mean, they're my friends. They wouldn't forget my birthday. But why have they been treating me like I wasn't even here?" Were just some of the thoughts running through his head.  
  
A knock at his door woke him up from his sulking. He lazily walked to the door and opened it, only to see Raven on the other side.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked in a rude tone.  
  
"I just need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Look, I already know about you and B. I'm cool with it. It's not like we had anything more than a close friendship anyways." He said coldly before closing the door in her face.  
  
Raven stood there with sorrow in her eyes. She lowered her head and slowly walked away.  
  
"I can't believe that she would talk to me about a relationship on my birthday." He said as he slumped in his chair at his desk. He leaned back in his chair and planted his feet in a dent that was in the shape of his feet, meaning that he leaned back in his chair a lot.  
  
He looked up at his ceiling, which had several pens and pencils stuck in it. If you looked carefully enough, you could see them taking the shape of a person's face. As he squinted his eyes more to decipher the picture, his eyes widened when he saw that they were formed in the shape of Raven's face.  
  
"Forget it Cy. She's already chosen who she wants." He thought to himself as he shook his head. "I can't stay here." He said as he got up to take one final look at his room before leaving for good.  
  
He shut down his computer mainframe as he walked past it, when he saw his trophies on his shelf, a tear came down his eye.  
  
"I wish I was completely human again. At least my friend's were nice to me and remembered my birthday." He thought while standing up and wiping his face.  
  
"I'll leave tonight. Less of a chance that they'll see me."  
  
Outside of Cyborg's room, the others were just passing the day, impatiently waiting for the evening to arrive.  
  
"Man this day's going by slow." BB said while pacing back and forth.  
  
"Agreed Beast Boy. This day is pleasantly taking it's time to dwindle down." Starfire said while reading a book. "Hey Robin, do you wanna play some gamestation. Maybe it'll make the time fly by faster." BB asked his masked friend.  
  
"Sure, why not. I mean there's nothing else to do." Robin said while walking over to the couch to join his green companion.  
  
"Raven, are you okay?" Starfire asked, when she saw the purple-haired girl just sitting at the table in the kitchen not moving an inch.  
  
"Y-Yeah. I'm fine Starfire." Raven said back, recalling the cold words that Cyborg said to her. ::It's not like we had anything special.::  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered to herself.  
  
The hours slowly ticked by, until it was finally time to take Cyborg to his surprise party.  
  
"It's about time! I wonder how many girls are going to be there?" BB yelped when the alarm on his watch started buzzing.  
  
"Yeah, now we have to find Cyborg." Robin said while looking around for Cy.  
  
Starfire joined in on the search, while Raven was still in the same spot that she was in after hearing those harsh words from Cyborg.  
  
"He's not in his room." Robin said as he came from Cyborg's room.  
  
"He's not in the garage either." BB said.  
  
"He was not on the roof either." Starfire said as the all came back together in the living room.  
  
"Where could he be?" Robin asked while scratching his head.  
  
"There!" BB exclaimed as he saw Cyborg slowly walking to the main door.  
  
"Hey Cy!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothin'. We just need you for a minute."  
  
"That's not surprising."  
  
"What are you talking about?" BB asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh like you don't know?! Every damn time you guys ask me for something, I'm there; but when I ask for something you're too busy!"  
  
"Listen we-"  
  
"No! You listen! I thought you guys were my friends. Apparently I was wrong. You all were too busy going out on dates and spending time to even notice what today was!" Cy said as the others were watching with wide eyes and dropped jaws.  
  
"But we-"  
  
"Shut up! As of now, I'm out of here!"  
  
"But wait! We-"  
  
"You don't get it do you?! As of right now. I'm no longer a Teen Titan." He said while opening his left arm and pulling out the cords that control his communicator.  
  
He then walked in the elevator and pushed a button, while the others watched the doors close.  
  
End Of Chapter 3. 


	4. 4

BB and the others just looked at each other in awe at what had just happened.  
  
"What just happened?" He asked while looking at the others and pointing a finger at the elevator.  
  
"I knew this would happen." Raven said.  
  
"That what would happen?" Robin asked as they all looked at her.  
  
"He's right. We all spent so much time planning his party, but we made him feel like we didn't care. We ignored him."  
  
"What shall we do?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Nothing. We all know that he's a hothead. He'll return after a few hours. He always does."  
  
"Yeah, Robin's right." BB said with a smile.  
  
However, Cy didn't return in a few hours or a few days. He was really gone. The Tower was filled with silence when they started to believe his words.  
  
"I-I can't believe that he really isn't coming back." BB said.  
  
"Yeah, but we're going to have to move on."  
  
"Why?! Cyborg is our friend!" Starfire asked with a tear coming down her face.  
  
"Because he chose to quit. We didn't make him."  
  
"Yes we did." Raven interjected. "Do I have to repeat what happened about a week ago?"  
  
"No." Robin said quietly as he lowered his head.  
  
It remained quiet at the tower.  
  
"Sir, my spies have informed me that Cyborg of the Teen Titans has quit." An elderly woman said as she looked at a man sitting in the shadows.  
  
"Really. I must know more."  
  
"Apparently, it was his birthday and the other Titans forgot about it."  
  
"Hmm, this gives me an idea. Cinderblock, I wish for you to accompany me while we go have a little chat with the former Titan. If all goes well, we won't have to worry about our previous plans." The man in the shadows, known as Slade said.  
  
Across town, Cy was walking the streets as it was slowly turning dark.  
  
"Looks like it's going to be a long and quiet evening."  
  
He continued walking the streets looking for any type of suspicious activity, when he heard some movement come from a dark alley. As he walked towards it, he prepared his sonic cannon for whatever was inside the alley. Then he heard another rustle behind him as he entered the alley.  
  
"What do you want Slade?" He said as he lowered his cannon to his waist, knowing who it was behind him.  
  
"My, you are getting better."  
  
"I don't have time for you. Now I'll ask you one more time. What do you want?!" He yelled as he turned around and aimed his cannon right at Slade.  
  
"Calm down. I am only here to offer peace."  
  
"Peace? Since when did you care about peace?"  
  
"Since hearing about you quitting the Teen Titans."  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Oh, but it is my business because I want to offer you my sympathy."  
  
"I don't need your sympathy."  
  
"Have the others apologized? Have they tried to find you? Called you? No they haven't, and knowing you, it must be burning you alive. Join me Cyborg, and you can show them why they shouldn't have forgotten about you." Slade said slyly as Cy held his head down with wide eyes thinking about the other Titans ignoring him.  
  
"They-They did forget about me. They don't care. No one does." He said quietly.  
  
"That's right. No one cares. Join me and you'll show them why they should."  
  
Cyborg stood there with his head hung thinking about what Slade said.  
  
"No! I'll never join you!" He said while shaking his head. "No matter what they did, I would never join the likes of you!"  
  
"I see. Come Cinderblock. We have other plans." Slade said as he and Cinderblock turned around and started walking.  
  
Cyborg slowly shook his head and began walking his beat once they were gone.  
  
At Slade's hideout, he walked and sat back down on his chair.  
  
"I see that your talk with Cyborg didn't bode so well."  
  
"No, but it's no big loss. Cinderblock, there has been a change of plans."  
  
Slade told Cinderblock the change of plans, and Cinderblock left.  
  
"Good. This is a much better plan." Slade said before snickering evily.  
  
After about two hours, Cinderblock returned.  
  
"Ah, I see that your mission was a success. Now to get started."  
  
Cinderblock handed him a belt. It was black all around, with an oval buckle. The buckle had a silver outline with a glass cover protecting the electrical contents within it. Slade opened the glass cover and went to work.  
  
On the roof of the Tower, Raven was overlooking the city.  
  
"I'm sorry Cyborg. I should've said something. I don't know why I didn't, but I should've."  
  
"Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She said back in her normal cold manner.  
  
"You're thinking about Cy leaving huh?"  
  
Raven didn't say anything, but look out over the city.  
  
"You-You like him huh?"  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"Well. I don't really know. I mean I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass earlier. I didn't know that you-" "Just forget about it." Raven said while walking back inside the Tower.  
  
They didn't have any time to relax though, because the alarm was going off.  
  
"Robin what is it.?" BB asked as he and Raven were running inside.  
  
"It's Slade."  
  
"Should we try to contact Cyborg?"  
  
"No time. Titans! Go!" Robin said while running to the tower's exit.  
  
They arrived at an abandoned warehouse outside of town. The lighting was sparse, as some of the lights that hung from the ceiling swayed back and forth. They looked around for Slade, but it was hard to see. They finally saw him when one of the swaying lights revealed his black and orange mask.  
  
"Welcome Titans. I've been expecting you." Slade said as he stepped forward into the light.  
  
"What do you want Slade?" Robin asked while clenching his teeth.  
  
"It's not really what I want Robin. More like what I have for you."  
  
"And what is that? You're surrender?" BB asked.  
  
"Sorry Beast Boy, but it's a surprise. Cinderblock, if you please."  
  
Cinderblock walked forward towards the Titans, who readied themselves for battle. He stopped several feet from the Titans as Slade turned on all of the lights. Cinderblock slowly stepped out of the way to reveal a figure that made all of the Titans gasp in awe.  
  
"Cyborg." Robin said breathlessly .  
  
End Of Chapter 4. I thought that Cy would never join Slade. I guess he lied. Stay Tuned. 


	5. 5

"Cyborg. Why?" Robin asked as he slowly walked over to his friend.  
  
The only answer he got was a backhand to his face, sending him into a wall. Slade snickered as he watched as the Titans ran over to Robin.  
  
"What's your deal Cy?!" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Yes. We want to know why you have joined Slade." Starfire said.  
  
"I'd rather join with someone who hates me, than with people I live with and who are supposed to care."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course we care about you." BB said. "Is it because of your birthday?"  
  
"No. I already told you, it's because you don't care. None of you do." He said as BB remembered what he said when he left.  
  
They ignored him, treated him like shit, only wanted him around when they wanted something, and didn't even help him when he was hurt.  
  
"So this is how you want it Cyborg?" Robin asked as he stood up.  
  
"It's not how I want it, it's how you made it."  
  
Robin went to attack, but Raven cut him off.  
  
"Wait. Something isn't right."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but he's not acting right. Look at him, even the way he stands is different."  
  
They looked at him trying to figure out what it was.  
  
"Are you guys going to stand there all night, or are we going to settle this?!" Cyborg asked in frustration.  
  
"I'm sorry Raven, but we have no choice. We have to fight him. Once we defeat him and Slade we can find out what's wrong. Titans! Go!" He said before all of them attacked Cyborg, except for Raven. She stood there for a minute as they all began to fight, but joined them knowing that Robin was right.  
  
"I'm sorry." All of them thought towards Cyborg before engaging him.  
  
Robin threw a bird-a-rang at him while BB took to the air. Cy grabbed it and used it's momentum to throw it at BB who couldn't avoid it because he was too close to Cy.  
  
It hit him in the face, while Starfire shot several star bolts at him and Raven through several empty crates at him with her energy. Cy hit a button on his mid-section making a force field appear. Starfire's starbolts were useless, as was Raven's energy.  
  
"Good. I see that modifying that belt will only make defeating the Titans all too east for him." Slade said while he and Cinderblock watched.  
  
"What did he just do?!" Beast Boy asked as he ran to Robin.  
  
"He hit something on his body and that force field appeared. Starfire and Raven can't do anything when that's on. Slade really went all out this time."  
  
Cy aimed his sonic cannon at Starfire and blasted her through the skylight of the warehouse, then blasted Raven, sending her into the wall. The force field disappeared as he walked over to Robin and Beast Boy. They had to regroup and plan this out.  
  
Starfire came back in through the same hole and joined them as did Raven.  
  
"What do we do Robin, with that force field there, we can't get any attacks in, and he can just blast away at us." Beast Boy asked as they ran from his blasts.  
  
"That's it! It has to be whatever is controlling that force field!" Raven said.  
  
"What's it?" BB asked.  
  
"Didn't you see him push a button on his stomach?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I saw a belt there too."  
  
"That has to be it. We break that belt, we break Slade's control over Cyborg."  
  
"But he's not controlling him Robin. Cyborg joined him on his own free will because of us." Starfire said as she lowered her head.  
  
"That's true Starfire, but I can't see into his mind." Raven said.  
  
"C'mon guys! Are you going to run from me all night?!" Cyborg said as he just stood there waiting for them to attack. "What about you Rob?! I know you want to fight me! Especially after the tournament of heroes. You were declared the best, but you didn't fight me; and in the back of your head you're wondering who would've won between us."  
  
"Don't go Robin, he's only trying to draw you out so he can blast you." Starfire said as she grabbed his arm when he started to go.  
  
"He's right though."  
  
"I got it! Why don't you fight him, and only go after that belt." BB said.  
  
"I agree with Beast Boy, it seems like he only wants to fight you right now." Raven said.  
  
Robin nodded and jumped out from where they were hiding. Both he and Cyborg grinned the same grin while taking their fighting stances while the others watched.  
  
"Mmm, now this shall be really interesting." Slade said.  
  
They charged at each other. Robin jumped in the air and tried a kick to his face, but Cyborg moved out of the way and grabbed his cape and tried to punch Robin but he ducked and punched him in the face. It didn't even faze him, and Robin did his backflip kick sending Cyborg back into several crates.  
  
Cyborg got up and popped his neck, then charged at Robin. He tried a right hook, followed back a spinning left backfist, and a repeat. Robin dodged them all as the past attack knocked a whole in the wall. Robin retaliated with a right hook of his own, but Cyborg blocked it with his left arm and gave him a left jab to the face.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet!" Cy said as he grabbed Robin's right arm and clotheslined him. He still held onto Robin's arm and picked him up, then clotheslined him again making Robin do a corkscrew to the ground.  
  
Robin got up in frustration and punched Cy in the face again, but Cy just flexed his shoulders and gave him another clothesline making him roll on the back of his neck. Starfire moved to help Robin out, but BB and Raven stopped her and shook their heads.  
  
Anger and frustration were taking over as Robin tried a straight right bunch but Cy moved to the left to dodge it, Robin countered with his right elbow, then with a back hand. He finished Cy off with spinning sidekick to the mid-section, hitting the belt making it crack as he flew into a wall.  
  
Cyborg got up groggy. Both of them were breathing heavily as their attacks were starting to take their toll on them. A shock went through Cyborg's body because the belt was damaged. Robin charged at him with another spinning sidekick, but Cy moved with him, grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the wall, then immediately nailed him with a punch to the stomach, knocking the air out of him.  
  
Robin slumped to the floor gasping for air as Cy went to finished him off, but another shock went through his head.  
  
"R-Robin?" He said while looking at Robin who was holding his stomach. "I'm sorry man." He said but another shock caused him to try and kill Robin.  
  
The pause was long enough for Robin to move out of the way and give Cyborg a dropkick, sending into the wall. He then called for the others.  
  
"I've damaged the belt, but it's causing him to malfunction. We all need to take him on again to destroy that belt."  
  
They were still huddled, when Cyborg jumped into the air and punched the ground were they were as they dodged. His fist was still in the floor as he changed it into his sonic cannon and blasted it, making a shockwave go through the floor. Starfire flew in the air as BB did, Robin and Raven.  
  
Beast Boy flew down and turned into a ram, then nailed Cyborg in the back. Cy shot at BB with his sonic cannon but he dodged. Starfire nailed him with several of her starbolts. Cyborg tried to activate his force field but it wouldn't work.  
  
He shook his head as he stood up slowly. He looked up to see a bunch of crates flying at him. He dodged them, but it was hard because he was already tired from his fight with Robin and the attacks he received made him weaker. Still be able to dodge them though, he ran at Raven and punched her in the mid-section knocking the air out of her.  
  
He raised his hands to finish her off as his force field came on while Starfire shot more bolts at him.  
  
"Raven!" Robin yelled as they ran at them.  
  
Another shock went through his head the force field went away.  
  
"R-Rae?" He said as he slowly lowered his arms.  
  
He leaned down and lifting her up. The others stopped running and watched. Gaining her composure, she looked at him as the belt made him try to attack her again. She placed her hands on his cheeks to look him right in his eyes.  
  
"No! You're the enemy!" He said as he tried to back away, but she held him with all of her strength.  
  
"It's me Cyborg. It's your Rae." She said in his human as he slumped to his knees.  
  
"Rae?" He asked as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
She looked him the eyes again and nodded, then held him. She closed her eyes and used her powers to remove the belts control from him. The others smiled knowing that they had their friend back.  
  
"Titans! Get Slade!" Robin yelled while looking at Slade who was standing up.  
  
Slade just laughed as Robin, Starfire, and BB charged at him.  
  
"You think that that belt was controlling Cyborg? Well you're wrong. The belt just gave him that force field. While I put it on him, I placed a control chip in him, but it's not just a control chip. It's also a debugger." Slade said as he pressed a button making Cyborg scream in pain as the chip was frying his circuits.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Robin yelled as he jumped towards Slade, but he moved into the shadows and disappeared.  
  
Robin scoffed, and ran back over to his fallen friend. Smoke was coming from his body as he feared the worst.  
  
"Is he?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"No, he's badly damaged but we can repair him if we get him back to the tower." Raven said as she used her powers to lift Cyborg up.  
  
They left the warehouse as fast as they could, and took Cyborg back to the tower.  
  
"Raven, how do you know so much about Cyborg's circuitry?" Robin asked while they worked on him.  
  
"Well, when I helped him rebuild the T-Car, I started staying with him to learn more about it. I was curious about what he makes because in the past I just thought that he was an immature pinhead. So when I would go into his room or garage he would tell me about the things that he's doing with the T-Car, T-Sub, other thins, and eve his own body."  
  
"Oh." Robin said as they went back to working on him. "No wonder she likes him so much." He thought.  
  
Four more hours went by as they repaired him. They all were asleep in his room as they waited for his battery to recharge. The next day, they all woke up and waited for Cyborg to.  
  
"My head feels like it just went through a blender." Cyborg said as he sat up after groaning.  
  
"Glad to have you back on the team." Robin said with a smile as he folded his arms.  
  
"Yeah dude, we missed you." BB said while giving him thumbs up.  
  
"You guys missed me?"  
  
"Of course, you're our friend and we love you." Starfire said.  
  
"I'm sorry guys."  
  
"No, we're sorry. We shouldn't have treated you like that and we're sorry about that." Robin said while the others nodded in agreement. "You need to rest though, you've been through a lot."  
  
"Yeah." Cy said as he laid back down. "You know we never did find out who was better Rob."  
  
"True, and I think it's best if we don't."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Robin and the others left Cyborg to rest.  
  
"So what do we do about Cyborg's birthday?" BB asked.  
  
"We still have it. All we need to do is contact the others who want to come." Raven said.  
  
"I thought that you were against having a lot of people here for a party." BB said.  
  
"I do, but he deserves it. He needs to know that there are people who do care."  
  
Robin nodded and got up to call everyone who went to his party, but was postponed.  
  
End Of Chapter 5. Well that's good, he's back and the party is still on.  
  
A/N: I know that I had Cy use clotheslines a lot, it's because I think that he would with those big arms of his. Another thing, don't expect to have the party up for a while because some of the people that want to be in it I'm unable to get a hold of, so you'll have to wait a little longer. 


	6. 6

First of all, I would like to apologize to everyone who is in this story. I know that you all wanted to see it so badly and finally have it done. If you don't like what you said or did, then I'm sorry. You really didn't give me a lot of info so I had to wing it. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:

Cyborg slowly woke up in his room, only to see Robin standing at the doorway.  
  
"Sup Rob?" He asked as he sat up in his bed.  
  
"Not much, I just came to see if you were hungry."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Okay. Then let's go to the kitchen and get you something to eat." Robin said while motioning for Cyborg to follow him.  
  
Cy got up from his bed and followed him.  
  
"Hey look man I sorry about joining Slade. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"Cy you know that I should understand about joining Slade."  
  
"Yeah, but that was because he forced you to."  
  
"No, I mean Red X. That was a mistake that I won't ever do again."  
  
"Same here. No matter what happens, from now on we don't ever consider joining Slade."  
  
"You got it." Robin said while giving Cy a high-five.  
  
They continued to walked to the kitchen in silence after their small talk.  
  
"Oh Cy, there's something that I forgot to tell you." Robin said as they stopped right outside the door of the living room.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Robin, and the other Titans yelled as the Boy Wonder opened the door.  
  
Cy's jaw dropped when he saw what they had done for him. The living room was decorated with blue and white streamers. Balloons of every color were floating in the air, only stopped by the ceiling, and there was a big, white banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CYBORG!" in big, bold, blue letters.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say." Cyborg muttered as he stood in awe of from he saw his friends did for him.  
  
"No need to say anything Cy, it's your birthday. You deserve it." BB said.  
  
"I'm guessing that it's just going to be us then huh?"  
  
"There will be a few others showing up soon. Hey, nobodyslisteninglp. It's a good thing that you're here already. When the guests arrive, make sure that only the ones on this list are invited in." Robin said while handing him the list.  
  
"How many should be coming?" Nobodyslisteninglp asked.  
  
"Between five and six. We wanted this to be a small party with Cy's best friend's."  
  
"You got it." Nobodyslisteninglp said before walking to the door to wait for the other guests to arrive.  
  
About ten minutes later, the first guest arrived.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"State your name." Nobodyslisteninglp said while looking at the list.  
  
"Illusen."  
  
"Illusen. Illusen. Ah, here we go Illusen. Go right on in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Illusen walked in and headed for the food.  
  
"Happy birthday Cy." Illusen said before pouring some punch in a cup. "I brought you something."  
  
"Thanks. I can't wait to see what it is." Cyborg said while taking the present and placing it by the cake and Illusen began eating from the various snacks.  
  
"Name please." Nobodyslisteninglp said as another guest arrived.  
  
"Phoenix Ariz."  
  
"Go right on in." Nobodyslisteninglp said while motioning  
  
"Oh wait, I forgot to tell you that I'll be doing security detail too. Don't want any BB/R trying to mess this party up."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Phoenix Ariz placed her present down and joined Nobodyslisteninglp at the door. "Oh yeah, I also have a list. Except it has BB/R fan names on it."  
  
"I guess we've got it all covered now."  
  
Inside, BB was putting on some tunes to listen to while they talked with Illusen and waited for the rest to arrive.  
  
Raven didn't want to have any part in it, but stood there listening...only because she was standing next to Cy.  
  
"Name please."  
  
"StarryRavenFire"  
  
"Whoa! Sorry, no BB/R fans allowed."  
  
"But I thought that this was a party for Cyborg."  
  
"It is, and we know that Raven likes Cy. So we don't need any BB/R fans trying to mess this party up." Phoenix Ariz said while guiding StarryRavenFire away.  
  
"Name please?" Nobodyslisteninglp asked as three others arrived.  
  
"Vandagirl."  
  
"Blackshield."  
  
"Blacksword6."  
  
"Okay. Okay. Okay. Phoenix, let them in." Nobodyslisteninglp said.  
  
Phoenix Ariz let them in followed by Nobodyslisteninglp.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait and see who else arrives?"  
  
"Well everyone that's on my list is here, so if anyone arrives they can ring the bell."  
  
"Sounds good to me, let's go join them."  
  
"Looks like everyone is hear, let's par-" Robin was saying.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Vandagirl yelled before he could finish and darted after BB who was drinking punch.  
  
"Wha--Ahh!" BB began to ask but was pulled over the couch by Vandagirl and was giving him her own version of Starfire's death hug. "Help!" He wheezed.  
  
The others looked at them and began talking again.  
  
"Anyway, I think that you should open your presents." Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, but first I wanna say thanks to all of you for coming." Cy said before opening the first present. "This one is from you Illusen. Thanks"  
  
"Hope you like it."  
  
"Cool! Hey B, I got Autoracer 2006 Special Addition! Hey B! Beast Boy where are you?"  
  
"I'm here." He whispered making Cy and the others look around. "On the table."  
  
"Aah! Beast Boy what are you doing on the table looking like a rat?!" Robin asked.  
  
"It was the only thing that came into my mind so I could get away from that girl."  
  
"Oh Beast Boy. Come out, come out wherever you are." Vandagirl said with a sly smile.  
  
"Looks like she has a crush on you." Phoenix Ariz said.  
  
"Gee ya think! You guys gotta hide me!"  
  
"Hey Vanda! He's over here!" Nobodyslisteninglp said to BB's astonishment.  
  
"Why did you do that?!"  
  
"Come here you!" Vanda yelled as BB turned back into human form and ran off with Vandagirl right behind him. "I hate you Nobodyslisteninglp!" He yelled before disappearing.  
  
"I guess you can proceed with opening the rest of your gifts Cyborg." Starfire said.  
  
"Yeah. This one is from you Phoenix. I wonder what it is." Cy said while unrolling a blueprint of a new type of armor for Cy. "Cool, what will this do?"  
  
"It's a lot lighter and even stronger then the one you have on. The armor will feel more human than robot."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Hey, my present for Cy is a rocket pack. Why don't we combine notes and see about how to connect the two." Blackshield said as they walked off with the blueprints of each present for Cy.  
  
"This is from me." Robin said as he handed Cy a small rectangle shaped present.  
  
"Th-This is my father's journal."  
  
"It took some time to find, but I figured that you would want to know how he felt about you; especially during those two months after your accident."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"This is from me." Starfire said.  
  
"Thanks Star, this painting of me is awesome." He said while giving her a hug.  
  
"I guess that's it of the presents. Thanks guys." Cyborg said with a smile. "Oh well, Raven didn't get me a present. I'm not surprised though." He thought.  
  
"Help!" Beast Boy yelled while running back into the living room with Vandagirl chasing right after him.  
BR He wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over a cord, sending him into the cake.  
  
"Well there goes the cake." Cy asked after sighing and shaking his head.  
  
"Don't worry Beast Boy, I'll clean you up!" Vandagirl said.  
  
Beast Boy tried to get up, but slipped on another piece and fell right in front of Vanda. She hugged him and began kissing the cake off of him while the others turned their heads.  
  
"I feel so sorry." Illusen said.  
  
"Why feel sorry for Beast Boy?" Phoenix asked.  
  
"Not Beast Boy, Vandagirl. Who knows where he's been."  
  
"Well I was feeling sorry for the cake." Blacksword6 said.  
  
"Yeah me too." Nobodyslisteninglp said in agreement.  
  
"Well what should we do now?" Robin asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we could sing song, do poetry, play games?" Starfire said as Raven began to walk away.  
  
"Sounds good, what do you think Rave-" Cy began to ask, but saw her walking up the stairs.  
  
"Cy what is it?" Robin asked.  
  
"Nothing. Hey, you guys go on ahead and start without me."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be back." Cy said as he walked towards the stairs before disappearing into the shadows cast by the lights in the living room.  
  
When Cy got to the top of the steps, he saw Raven sitting at the edge of the tower and walked over.  
  
"Hey Rae, what are you doing here. The party is down stairs." Cy asked.  
  
She looked at him with a small bit of coldness in her eyes. "Right. Parties."  
  
"You know, you didn't get me anything for my birthday." Cy said as he sat next to her. "It's okay though. I understand." He said while looking into her eyes.  
  
"Well, to be honest I do have something for you."  
  
"Really what?"  
  
She held her head down, then quickly moved up and kissed him on the cheek, totally catching him off-guard.  
  
"I-I-I" Was all he could say while he placed his hand on his cheek.  
  
"See, I knew that I shouldn't have done that." She said as she began to get up.  
  
"No, Raven wait." Cyborg said while grabbing her wrist.  
  
He stood next to her as she slowly turn her body to face his.  
  
"Well, I have to be honest with you. If that kiss means what I think it means, then I feel the same way."  
  
"You...do?" She asked while titled her head upward to look into his eye.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Neither one said anything after that. Cy slowly wrapped his arms around Raven and pulled her close to him and leaned his head down to kiss her. She returned his kiss and they each stood there in what seemed like forever.  
  
"Anybody! Please! HELP!!!" Beast Boy yelled as he came running up the stairs and stopped to see Cy and Rae kissing.  
  
"What's going on herreeeee!!!" He started asking, but was pulled down the steps by Vandagirl.  
  
"Sorry." She said and jumped down the steps and grabbed Beast Boy...again.  
  
"Cy, _this_ is how I wanted to spend your birthday." Raven said and kissed him again as her powers sent off fireworks of their own.  
  
End Of Birthday Bash.


End file.
